Under Another Sky
by FailingDemi
Summary: Only under this sky, are they free to come together and love each other so true. Only under this sky, do they exist together as Haruhi and Kaoru. -50 Sentences- -KaoHaru- Challenge issued in SHINE.


A/N: ...hmm. It seems as though I had a serious case of writer's block. That I thought that I did. But, it was only MS word block; staring at the blank document just forces ideas off my mind, so for a while I was writing my stories in my notebook. The problem is, is that when I think it's long enough, it doesn't equivalent for half the page on ms word.

Scary...

ANYWAYS. Done for a challenge issued by Reika on SHINE; the one sentence challenge! MWAHAHAHA. I'm back my fellow Shiners!

Disclaimer: Dun own, and... ...I'll read over it, no worries. :P

-

-

-

Under another sky, exists another love; one that is free of hurt and pain

Under another sky, they're aren't any covers; nothing of con and feign

Under another sky, they are able to join hands and be together

Under another sky, she and he can be happy forever

Only under this sky, are they free to come together and love each other so true

Only under this sky, do they exist together as Haruhi and Kaoru

-

-

**1. Smile**

His smile wasn't one that was always genuine…oh no, _no_, it was anything _but_ genuine; it was always sneaky, sly and evil—but there are some times when he would smile…a smile just for her, and it clearly reflected his true thankfulness and happiness of being with her.

**2. Wet**

He was grinning with that evil sly smile of his, while holding an empty, dripping pale yellow bucket; she was glaring at him with loathe as she swiped a dripping lock of hair from her eyes; seething in rage, she hissed— "I hate you Hitachiin Kaoru…"

**3. Remote**

And when Ranka walked through the door, he was miffed to see them in _this_ suggesting position all because of Kaoru's stubbornness, Haruhi's determination, and the stupid remote to the TV.

**4. Umbrella**

"Kaoru, come here, it's raining," she said, propping up the umbrella invitingly (since it began to rain during the host club's excursion); Kaoru tossed a semi-desperate glance at Hikaru and Honey, who only whistled and scurried away—sighing, Kaoru gave up and wandered to her pink, bright umbrella, which had him squirming uncomfortably— "Eh, Haruhi, why don't we go and buy a _bigger_ umbrella?"

**5. Bunny**

Fujioka Haruhi—the most well respected lawyer at the time, a friend of a powerful leader in the fashion industry—had degraded herself by wearing a bunny-girl outfit for this 'friend' all because she was financially unstable and he was the only one who could provide for her without blackmail or any of the sorts...(psh...yeah sure.)

**6. Fan**

It was so hot, so blistering hot; she was draped over the white patio chair somewhat feigning to be a lifeless rag doll—she would kill for a breeze; as if someone read her mind, a cool wind blew at her and suddenly her upper body was shadowed by a grinning standing figure— "Haruhi, feel any better?"

**7. French**

When they began taking French Conversational, Haruhi always thought Kaoru was a bit _too_ involved in the language, and she had thought that he only wanted to speak it because their upperclassman could speak it, but she couldn't believe that it was the thing he took advantage of to woo her.

**8. Tissue**

_Aa_— wait, for it—_choo!_; Haruhi sighed as she ripped open another box of tissues—"Kaoru, here, another box—" the mountain of tissues (compiling next to his bed) made her twitch, and she mumbled the remainder of the sentence: "…of tissues…"

_  
_**9. Watching**

Hitachiin Kaoru liked to: stare at the ceiling (when nervous), eat maple syrup (when bored), shuffle (on the carpet), makes weird noises (when bored)—and smirk (when telling a lie), and Haruhi knew all this and many more through watching.

**10. Clock**

Haruhi's eye twitched and she looked at the clock expectantly—sighing again, she returned to her current activity, only to look at clock once more; a deafening sound of glass crashing made her jerk, and she tossed an annoyed glance, "Kaoru, why the hell did you break the clock?!" –He threw the measuring tape over his shoulder, "I know that you hate being measured, but it really seems like you dread being here with me."

**11. Book**

Her brown eyes ran over the paper reading the words neatly printed on the crisp page; she went onto the rest of the book, absorbing in the contents, and allowing the storyline to piece together in her mind—she reached the end of the page and blinked at the hazel eyes peering at her— "What?" The eyes glistened and in an almost pouting voice: "You love the book more than me?"

**12. Color**

Fujioka Haruhi wasn't mischievous before…maybe hanging out with the twins rubbed off on her (she couldn't believe that she was doing this now); she dragged the brush slowly over the beige surface, and had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle—it left rather colorful streaks…on her boyfriend's face.

**13. Wall**

Her lips were moving, bubbling up and down enticingly that he didn't care what she was even saying, screw the language test, screw world history— her lips just looked so—"Kaoru, are you even listening? It's times like these when I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

**14. Tears**

Her fingers ran delicately over his pale face, dragging from the corners of his soft, hazel eyes and down his cheeks—"Haruhi?" he questioned tentatively; she gave a stern look and said: "Give back all the tears I wasted on you, Hitachiin Kaoru."

**15. Rain**

Kaoru's eyes watched as the rain began its light drizzle, showering bright in the rays of the sun; he quickly ran onto the grass, his bare feet stepping into the tickling and refreshing sensation; he reached a hand out to a doubtful looking Haruhi, and cheered, "Come on, enjoy the rain! It's summer!"

**16. Flowers**

He felt quite awkward—being subjected to one of Haruhi's mood swings—"Eh, Haruhi," he murmured, before a droopy orange flower fell in his face, "Tell me again why you're putting flowers in my hair?"

**17. Pink**

Long flowing satin cascaded from the waist of her dress, and in a twirl they fluttered into the air— it was beautiful…beautifully designed—but as beautiful as they were, she said to the designer with a deepening frown— "I hate it, it's _pink_."

**18. Sky**

In a graceful and smooth movement, he boosted Haruhi up onto his shoulder (just because he could), and she squeaked in surprise, especially when he began to run down the hill energetically—"Look, Haruhi! You're flying in the sky!"—only she pounded fists into his head, screaming: "Let me down already!"

**19. Numbers**

"Expenses for the weddings will cost this much, Kaoru," Haruhi said, shoving a piece of paper in front of her fiancé —he twitched (I mean, why the hell would his soon-to-be wife be worrying about money?), irritatingly, Kaoru crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it over his shoulder, "Screw the numbers, let's just get married already."

**20. Clouds**

She laid onto his chest, staring out into the blue sky; she watched the clouds drift, and Kaoru shifted slight, pointing to a cloud tumbling by slowly: "Hey, doesn't that look like a heart?"

**21. Confuse**

"I hate you!" she declared, a vein pounding dangerously on her head; Kaoru only stared, feeling hollow and more empty by the second—he cleared his throat professionally and ranted: "You know… hate is caused by anger, anger is an emotion, there are a lot of emotions, a lot is _'mucho'_ in Spanish, Spanish is a language, language arts is a class, business class flights have top priority, priority mail is shipped the fastest, humans run the fastest when they're scared—" Haruhi blinked confusedly, as he continued his ramble. "—humans live through generations, babies are the_ 'new'_ generations, babies are usually created through love…So I know you do _love_ me." –Haruhi twitched, "What?" Kaoru only winked in response and smirked, "Simple logic, m'dear."

**22. Darkness**

Haruhi struggled to open her eyes in the darkness—she noted that she was lying on her back, and it was insanely hot wherever she was—oh that's right, a closet; she attempted to sit up but banged her head against a wall and also because of an unexplainable (heavy) weight laying on her from the torso down; the weight moved and her eyes widened in the darkness— "Ah…where are we?"

**23. Sick**

_Achoo!—_he only frowned as she wiped at her red nose,"Here, Haruhi," Kaoru said, while dangling a piece of tissue in front of her; she looked at him miserably and took it from his hand—Kaoru placed a hand on her forehead and frowned, "You're sick."

**24. Surprise**

Haruhi was hoping that he was sleeping on his office chair (after all, she wanted to scare…or…more say _surprise_ him), and she was slowly creeping up— but when hands immediately landed on her shoulders and a chirpy: "BOO!" sounded; she was the one who screamed.

**25. Television**

Kaoru hated horror movies—no, no, it did not scare him; it was only because Haruhi gets so engrossed with it that she would forget that he even _sat_ next to her during the whole movie and the worst part was that she would never—never react like a normal girl would when it came to a seemingly scary juncture.

**26. Friday**

Friday was the day where there was a carnival, and Haruhi did not hear the end of his complaining, urging, and bribery to get her to go with him right after school was done—she was reluctant and Kaoru knew that; when the bell rang, he immediately kidnapped her (with the help of Hikaru's distracting skills) and spent the Friday afternoon as he pleased.

**27. Winning**

In a fluid motion, his back hit the ground and a knee successfully pressed against his chest, pinning him there; breathlessly, Haruhi shot her arm into the air, displaying her trophy (her homework book) and said triumphantly, "I won!" —"Psh, I was being easy on you."

**28. Dragonfly**

After being invited to a koi pond (that was recently built in the Hitachiin's backyard), she thought she should've _known_ that this would happen, especially after Kaoru spotted a wavering dragonfly and decided (right then) to catch it— _SPLASH_!

**29. Bottle**

Kaoru always told Haruhi to let out what she was feeling; bottling it up, he says, makes my dear Haruhi prissy.

**30. Winter**

Dead of winter and the thing about it was…Haruhi had forgotten to by herself another coat; she had simply outgrown her coat and it just didn't fit so well anymore—and she just had to wear a thin shirt too, so when she showed up at her date, she was attacked by a large brown cloth.

**31. Dry**

Sometimes, she couldn't believe how _dry_ Kaoru was, and how he could sit and watch something (_interesting_) and call it 'boring' especially after two minutes of it; but... she guess it ran in the family.

**32. Leaf**

Beautiful red leaves swarmed down and rained upon the two, Haruhi's brown eyes were fixed intently on them; she reached out a hand to grasp one of the maple leaves and had to jump to attempt to snatch it—alas she gave up and she heard a deep chuckle behind her, "Did you want this, Ha-ru-hi?" and he flashed a crisp red leave held between his fingers.

**33. Heart**

"I don't say anything emptily, Haruhi," he protested, enveloping her in a desperate hug; Haruhi blushed slightly as he took her small hand into his and pressed against his chest. "Everything I say to you, I'm really serious about it. I mean it from my heart."

**34. Exercise**

"Haruhi, you're going to get fat," he prodded, staring blankly at Haruhi's seventh plate, "eating that much ootoro…"— and he regretted it a day later when Haruhi claimed (rather loudly in the club) that she didn't have time to go on a date: she needed to '_exercise'_ causing Kaoru to receive _'What the hell did you say?!' _looks from each host.

**35. Hurt**

_'He's an idiot, he's an idiot, he's an idiot,'_ she chanted in her mind, as she searched for a band-aid; after all, a successful (and expert) fashion designer couldn't just have randomly hurt himself with a pair of fabric scissors, now could he?

**36. Bed**

It was so cold in the dead of night, and Haruhi's feet were turning numb; she was wondering if her friend was awake—Haruhi meekly opened the door and peered in, "…Kaoru? Can I sleep…with you?" The awake Hitachiin only placed down his book, smiled, and patted the spot on the bed next to him, saying, "Sure, I've been wondering when you'd be coming in."

**37. Closet**

When it comes to Hitachiin Kaoru, Haruhi thinks that he doesn't have an ounce of charm on him—he's always rude, indifferent, and straightforward— but he's a closet romantic…only showing the sappy and suave side of him when needed—and Haruhi doesn't need to know that…that side of him exists.

**38. Pillow**

Kaoru likes using Haruhi as a pillow, he claimed that she helps him sleep faster and much better—just another excuse to sleep with her.

**39. Box**

Once upon a time, Haruhi became explosively mad at her husband and kicked him out of the house, (he didn't do anything…except completely distract her from 'important' papers that were waiting to be filled), and his home for the following couple hours was a cardboard box…

**40. Extra**

Feeling neglected by his girlfriend who decided that exams were more important than him, Kaoru grabbed a cardboard box, markers—made an arrow, and stood outside of the fourth study room with the arrow pointing at himself reading: ATTENTION: Extra love needed!!

**41. Speed**

During a trivial fight, Kaoru and Haruhi were tugging papers back and forth—Haruhi wanted to throw away the stupid love letters (stating that it was embarrassing to keep), and Kaoru wanted to keep it because it was a 'sentimental' memento; during the tug-o-war, Haruhi's finger was sliced, and like a rocket, Kaoru sped to find the first aid kit.

**42. Hugs**

Haruhi felt so drained when she stumbled home from work that she appeared straight at her husband's door, with an empty stare, and collapsed onto his chest when he asked what the hell happened.

**43. Samurai**

She thought it was ridiculous when the host club decided to do the 'samurai' theme again—she found it even more annoying when Kaoru pretended to _'save'_ her from the '_evil'_ forces that were unwillingly played by Tamaki himself.

**44. Falling**

Haruhi knew that this was an absurd idea…climbing up a tree to save her book bag from impending doom, and she had this unsettling feeling that she was going to fall—and she did; the brunette just didn't expect her boyfriend to break the fall (he was just walking by innocently after all.)

**45. Ruler**

It was a long hike up to the pinnacle of Mt. Fuji after a few rest stops at cabins they were finally done with their trek— breathlessly, Kaoru shot his hands into the air and declared, 'I'M THE RULER OF THE WORLD!!" -- "Yeah, keep dreaming."

**46. Bend**

When Haruhi decided to be a normal girl one day, she was wearing (dun, dun, dun) a _miniskirt_—and Kaoru thought that to get best view of her, he had to get her to bend over; lazily, he threw a piece of paper onto the floor and called out to Haruhi (who was conveniently nearby), "Can you pick that up for me?" only to get whacked by 4 angered hosts and 1 rabies-contaminated animal.

**47. Breakable**

"I've been wanting a _toy_ of my own…so I chose Fujioka Haruhi, because she's," he trailed, while pulling her closer to him, despite her flustered blush; his eyes twinkled as he faced the shocked audience, "—so breakable but also…easily repairable."

**48. Super**

Kaoru was always on the lookout for something strange and unusual from Haruhi (she never left the house without her ugly, brown wallet no matter how many times he had thrown it away), but the, "Oh hey, it's Super Kaoru to the work again— when are you going to stop stalking me?" took him completely off guard and sent him to the corner of woe (that he stole from Tamaki).

**49. Strawberry**

Haruhi picked up a small piece of fruit and mischievously tossed a glance at the irritated Hitachiin who was meditating heavily about stocks, papers, and the Hitachiin company— she leisurely strode over and leaned over the glass table, "Kaoru—" He gave a slightly annoyed grunt and slighty opened his hazel eyes only to have a small berry shoved between his lips—"Stop looking so down!"

**50. Warm**

It was a warm feeling…just being wrapped in secure, protective arms, she couldn't wish for anything more; Haruhi snuggled closer into the embrace and breathed the scent of her lover— her sweet, sweet fragrance.

-

-

-

A/N: And if you don't understand the last prompt; Kaoru's name means fragrance and that's what she meant by: sweet, sweet fragrance. Pun intended? XD Prompt 21 is helped by Misguided Angel...I think that's her name? Blargh--Kazu! Some of the prompts were helped by Lit. Yes, I suck at sentences. I just hate the limit. WELL--

You know what comes next right? SHINE. YES SHINE. look at my profile for more inforamtion.

and...reveiw!

-Demi-kun.


End file.
